Matt's and Mello's moments
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Chocolate, Mello, Matt, some death and touching and kisses. what more can a hungry fan girl ask for? a bunch of drabbles and things too short to be one-shots
1. Touch

Touching him made me forget about my problems for a while. A gentle brushing of hands, of lips, the feel of his red hair and the rest of the world would slip away, leaving me alone with him.

We didn't have very long, that we both knew, but we had each other for as long as we had left. If touching him postponed that moment of final parting, then I don't think either of us would ever stop. I'd leave Kira to Near, give up the Death Note, leave behind the very possibility of death, if only to stay with him longer.

But we both know what needs to be done. With one last kiss and a look containing thousands of unsaid feelings, we speed away to our deaths. Our last touch still consuming our souls.

**A/N: so i was bored and looking through stuff and decided to write a bunch of tiny drabbly things of the MattMello sort...i like them and they will probably a lot since i get tiny ideas all day long...yeah i'm obsessed!**

**Reviews reviews where art thou reviews? yeah... Shakespeare for homework sucks.**


	2. Write

Matt was never much of a writer, he could barely write a coherent essay, but today words seemed to be the only thing his hands wanted to create. For once his mind knew what it wanted to convey and how to do it.

He didn't think, he simply wrote, hand dancing over the page. Love, hope, friendship, loyalty, trust, respect, all rolled into something he had never considered himself capable of. Surely he'd be beaten to a pulp had he tried this back at Wammy's, but they were beyond childish fights and awkwardness.

He placed the perfectly penned poem under his blond's chocolate, sitting back to await the results.

_Mello,_

_Blond hair shining like the sun,_

_Fiery temper that constantly protects_

_What is rightfully his,_

_Blue eyes that bear the weight of the world,_

_I see all this and love you all the more._

_You're a prick sometimes,_

_You're sweet as chocolate others,_

_You keep this dismal life entertaining._

_If one day you feel the same for me, _

_Please don't hide it._

_Let our feelings flow like a river._

_Mello,_

_My love._

Mello laughed at the girlishness of the poem, if it could really be called that.

Matt shoulders slumped in saddened defeat. His message didn't get across after all.

Words were miserable things.

The blond smirked, reaching across the couch to pull goggles towards his face, his lips firmly over the gamer's.

Maybe words were good for something.

**A/N: yay for bad poems! they be aphrodisiacs you know. yup thats how guys get em. they write bad poems and hide them under chocolate. works every time....**


	3. Appearance

I never expected to see Matt again, yet here he was on my doorstep. Angry, wet, and flustered, but he was here.

"Why… How…" I couldn't finish a single sentence with the hundreds floating through my mind.

He didn't seem to care. He dropped his back, brought a soaked hand to my cheek and slapped as hard as his small body would allow. My mind still blank, shock flooding my system, he placed his palm over the red mark I knew to be on my cheek gently.

"You left me."

That was all he said before his hands were around my neck and his lips were on mine. Years of passion were being pushed into my body from his. His tongue was around mine, the rain and cold and regrets gone, forgotten. All there was, was him and me.

Yes, Matt could appear whenever he wanted, as long as he appeared to me.

**A/N: yup more and its corny! i don't like the last line much but whatever i was bored... i can picture that happening though.**


	4. Mainstream

Matt and Mello could never be normal. Mello had his inferiority complex and Matt didn't like the outdoors. They were both raised as geniuses to succeed the greatest detective in the world. No, they could never really be normal, but they could pretend.

Some nights, instead of planning their next move against Near or Kira, they would play games and read books just for the hell of it. They would lie in bed and try to imagine their lives without Kira.

They would be together, that was for certain. They would live somewhere they could do whatever it was that pleased them.

But it was only a brief thought. Both knew that they were where they were meant to be already. They didn't need more than the person lying next to them, but wants override needs and thus seal their fate.

They would never be normal but they would always be together.

**A/N: yup i'm on a roll! i like this one. cheesy and a bit stupid but whatever. they really can never be normal, even when people write them in a normal setting they're always still them and they are naturally abnormal, but thats what we love about them!**


	5. Tears

He knew this was his last day on earth. He could tell, he had this feeling of finality about today. He sat at the open window, watching the sky change from a deep blue to an array of pinks and golds. The last dawn he would see, he was sure.

He looked at his only friend, still sleeping, oblivious to the fact this was also his last day. Blond hair caught the gold and pink light, shining brilliantly. Matt felt his throat grow tight. He had less than twenty-four hours and he couldn't tell the one he loved how much he meant to him.

The blond would call him pathetic for the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. No, he couldn't tell Mello how he felt, but he could protect him, keep him alive if only for a few moments longer.

He sighed, placed a kiss to the sleeping blond's forehead, and left the room to prepare for his final act on his love's behalf.

**A/N: so sad and sweet i loves it so! i'd probably be doing something like Mello if i knew i was going to die. why die tired? still... i hate that i keep writing that they die... makes me sad**


	6. Weird

Was Matt weird? Sure he wore stripes and a vest with elbow length gloves, but compared to some of the people he'd seen while in L.A. he didn't think his choice of clothing was too out there. He had red hair, but so did a good portion of the population – though not exactly his color. But that didn't make me weird, did it? Just unique, right?

Then of course there was his education. He was considered a genius; ever since he was a kid he had been raised to be a genius. Nothing less than one of the brightest minds in the world. Yes, he had his skills with technology, skills unmatched by a greater portion of the world, but even outside cyberspace he was almost unmatched. He could be unbeatable, the best, if only he applied himself more. But than he would risk losing the one thing he valued most in his tiny, yet expanding, world.

Mello. His best friend, his only friend, the only person he trusted, could trust, in this world.

Mello was a true genius, born and raised. He spent every waking hour he could trying to be smarter, better, stronger. He could tell you the capital of every country in the world, along with their economic and social status. Sure, anyone with a connection to the internet could do the same, but could they see it once and remember it for the rest of fifteen years while periodically updating the information? All by the age of four? Mello was born to be number one in the world. But because of one person he was only number one in Matt's world.

He would follow that blond boom-shell to the ends of the earth if he asked. If Mello was happy, he would be happy. That's the way it had been and always would be, it was a fact of his life.

Matt knew he wasn't really weird, not in most respects anyway, but falling in love with your guy best friend was an abnormality. He was an abnormality…wasn't he?

He gazed across the room to where the blond was sitting, eyes glued to a video feed from Amane Misa's residence. Really, could a woman that stupid have anything to do with a serial killer who had bested L? Not likely. Mello snapped off a piece of chocolate, letting it melt in his mouth before catching Matt's gaze and rolling his eyes at the woman on the screen. It was like telepathy, they always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Right now Mello was thinking something along the lines of "you know this woman is probably the most idiotic person to ever walk the earth" and Matt would respond with something like "it's absolutely amazing she has enough brain cells to control the functions necessary for survival." Their eyes would be laughing at the things left unsaid. What was the point in verbalization if you already knew what the other person's mind so well?

This was one of the few, meaning two, things that terrified Matt. That Mello knew his mind so well, he could easily find out Matt's feelings for him and the rejection would be harsh and cruel. Which then led to the other thing he was frightened of: not being there for Mello when he needed him most. He knew he was expendable, easily replaced, unneeded for most plans, even if they involved him. If Mello were to know his feelings he'd be kicked out faster than he could feel the crushing loneliness come down on him. no, he would never tell Mello his feelings, only girls shared feelings anyway.

"Matt I refuse to let you take part in this idea! It could kill you! Don't you care about that at all?!" Mello screeched, breaking a sound barrier usually impossible for humans. He normally wouldn't yell at Matt like this, but the plan was near suicidal and Matt didn't need to be involved for it to work.

"Mello," he was calm, always calm, "I know the possibilities, I'm just as aware as you are of the consequences. But I'm not letting you go alone. It's only fifty percent possible of working with just you. With me it's seventy-five percent, and you know it. I'm going and that's final."

He was so serious and Mello just couldn't understand why. He could_ die_ and yet he was going out of his way just to help.

"But…Matty…" he hesitated. He wanted Matt to help, he knew it was a better chance at success, but the risk was just too much. He wouldn't get Matt killed, he just wouldn't.

"No buts Mells. I'm going."

"But…why?"

"Because…" Matt crashed his lips over Mello's, closing the short distance that they hadn't noticed was between them before. Matt shut his eyes tight, refusing to see the shock in Mello's. He pressed harder, refusing to stop until the message got across. Mello, taking the hint, pushed back with the same force, the same need. They pulled away, barely breathing.

"Matty…I still don't get why you need to go…you could die…we could die…."

"Mells, I'm not going to sit here and watch you leave again. Last time you left there wasn't much of a chance you could get terribly hurt and look at your face now – not that it's dissatisfying in any way. This time…you might not come back. I won't let you die if I can help it Mello. Last time I was just a kid, we were just kids, but now? We're both old enough to think for ourselves. I won't let you risk your life unless I'm doing it too. I won't let you walk out that door alone if there's a chance I'll never see you again. And if I die…well, at least you know how I've felt this whole time."

Mello stared numbly at the redhead for a moment before forcing his head to nod. Matt smiled, slightly less numb than his friend, and left to play what he knew would be some of his last video games. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. Was that too weird to say? That he not only wanted to attempt to protect Mello, but that he wanted to die with him. That living in this bat shit crazy world without his bat shit crazy best friend was not a possibility for him.

Mello sighed and sat next to him in the couch, laying his head in his friend's lap. He knew they might never get this chance again, why waste it? Why not do the things you hadn't done before because you never had the chance? Take what you could get while it lasted.

Matt knew he was dieing. He could feel his life draining out of the bullet wounds riddling his body. He couldn't stop it; he could only hope Mello had gotten away safely. That he finally showed that albino who was boss.

No, Matt wasn't weird, not by Mello's standards. He was absolutely perfect for Mello.

**A/N: damn i actually wrote a canon-ish drabble i said i would never let either of them die in any of my fics... ah well, it turned out nice enough! i actually wrote this in driver's ed so much fun in that class XD so now i'm depressed and stuffs.**

**Reviews mean the world to people... people so send them!**


	7. Brushes and Names

Madness was a way of life

When every small, seemingly insignificant touch

Turned your world upside down.

I knew Matt's small brushes and friendly banter was just him being him, but they were driving me insane. The damn boy sent my blood flowing to unhealthy levels just by fucking saying my name, and God be damned if he didn't use my real name more often than the alias. He knew it was driving me crazy, yet he continued to do it, using it to his advantage. The manipulative little prick. And damn me to hell if I didn't love the way he used me. Buying video games with him, going out somewhere prying eyes couldn't really bother us, it was perfection in my mind.

Of course, madness is,

On most occasions,

More comforting than the truth.

That girl. That short, boring, irritating fucking girl, just strolled into Matt's life and began shoving me out. If he hadn't been so fucking happy I'd have pushed her out of our apartment and chained Matt to the bed until he forgot all about…what's her face. Who cared what her name was? She wasn't going to be around long if I had anything to say about it, and I did. I had a lot to say about that prissy, gamer stealing bitch.

She wasn't good enough for my friend, she never would be either. No one was good enough for my Matt, not even myself. I kicked and screamed, metaphorically of course, until she got sick of me bugging them and demanded he choose between the two of us. Who knew he'd give up her for me? Definitely not me. But there it was, he looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes and told her she had better leave.

Her face was priceless, but her words were the best thing I had ever heard at that time.

"You only ever spoke about Mello anyway." she had said. She really said that, although he was with her, he would only speak of me. My heart swelled with happiness at that.

She closed the door to our apartment, Matt staring at it for all of four seconds before I was on top of him, kissing every inch of skin I could reach. He smiled and kissed back, not mourning the loss of that annoying girl in the least.

The truth, such an odd concept.

The truth could easily be changed,

If only given the option.

Matt was mine, and mine alone. He still brushed against time from time to time, or every five fucking seconds, still used my real name, almost daily, but didn't use it to manipulate me. No, he used it to fucking torture me. To bring me to the edge of oblivion and back again in those heated moments when simple touches and kissing wasn't enough for us.

He used it when he wanted me to stay, to forget Kira and Near for a moment. He used it when he forced me to let him help kidnap Takada.

And he used it when I saw him after Takada killed me. he ran at me, arms wide and tears falling, embracing me, welcoming me to my eternal life with only him and me. he used it to welcome me to the place I could love him forever.

**Yup more blahness spamming your webs! I likes it since I stared this a month ago at least and only just finsihed it in French today. Yeah I'm procrastinating I know. But really, who wants to do two research projects when they could write Matt and Mello stuffs? Okie dokie I'm gonna stop talking now. Review pleases?**


End file.
